


A Father for a Son

by the5leggedCricket



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/pseuds/the5leggedCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Merlin wants, is his father. Then he'll let the prince go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father for a Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merlin Writers Bingo square 'handcuffed/bound together'.

“Put your hands in the air and walk slowly towards us. There is no point in fighting; the premises are surrounded.”

No shit. The person manning the megaphone must take him for an idiot. Merlin is standing _right outside_. With perfect view on the gates and all the armed man pointing their guns at him. Oh, and the helicopter is also sort of hard to miss.

“Do not attack me.” He doesn’t put in the effort to raise his voice. They’ll hear him anyway. The garden is probably infested with bugs and electronic listening devices. Really, magic would make things so much easier for them. All they would need is a simple spell, et voila, no need for all that technology. “The prince and I are magically bound together.” They aren’t. “Everything that happens to me will also happen to him.”

And wouldn’t that be nice? But a spell like that – if it even exists in the first place – would take days to perfect. Between knocking the security detail out and being threatened by newly arrived forces, Merlin had barely had 10 minutes. And those were manly spent gagging the prince and putting a small spell on him to keep him from fleeing.

He decides not to give them time to work a way around the nonexistent spell. “All I want is for the king to release my father, Balinor Emrys. He was captured for a crime he didn’t commit. My father is innocent. Just let him go. Please. I’ll undo the spell and everyone can go home.”

The prince, kneeling on the grass next to Merlin’s feet, grunts. When he feels Merlin’s gaze on him, he rolls his eyes, as if to say, “You really expect them to give you what you want? Idiot.” Merlin decidedly does not listen to him. This has to work. It’s his only chance.

 _Do not shoot. I repeat, do not shoot._ He smiles. See? No technology needed. And his plan seems to work, however poorly thought out.

“Please, remain calm. We’re trying to contact the king. Don’t do anything harsh.”

“I won’t if you free my father. I don’t wish to harm anyone. Just give me my dad back.”

“We’re working on it, sir.” And isn’t it funny that all you have to do is take someone hostage, to get someone to call you ‘sir’?

A harsh laugh breaks out of him and for one tenth of a second he’s distracted. All his spells are still working; Prince Arthur still frozen in place, Merlin still able to hear everything going on in and around the garden. So he still hears how someone fires a shot, blatantly ignoring his orders, and how something moves through the air towards him. But he’s distracted and too late to react.

He only has a small moment to wonder why all he feels, is a sting like that from a bee, and why the bullet doesn’t graze through him but feels more like a dart, the way it’s stuck in his neck. Only a moment, and then he’s falling to the ground, all thoughts replaced by darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback welcome.


End file.
